Eres Tú, Mi Ángel
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Es un homenaje a Anthony , debo admitir que ame mucho a la pareja de Anthony y Candy. asi que pueden leer las fans de Anthony, (Anthonifinas), pero tambien invito a leer las fans de Terry (Territanas)es un homenaje al amor de Anthony Sólo sé que aún te extraño, y al mirar tus rosas blancas no puedo evitar llorar por ti, mi amado Anthony. espero que les gusste esta historia..


Antes de que lean les dejo un mensaje:

Yo soy Territana de corazón, pero aprecio tanto a Anthony y cuando falleció, mi corazón se rompió en pedazo al ver como Candy sufrió, por su muerte, por eso escribí un homenaje a ese lindo personaje...

Es un homenaje a Anthony

Así que pueden leer las fans de Anthony y Terry

Ahora disfruten la historia…

**Eres Tú, Mi Ángel**

Ha pasado un año, Candy y Terry se casaron, tuvieron una vida feliz y dos hijos llamados Dylan y Perla, ellos eran traviesos y querían ir un día a visitar a la casa de su abuelo William, en la mansión de Lakewood.

Candy y su esposo Terry fueron a visitar a la familia Andrew.

En ese momento al llegar a la mansión de La mansión de Lakewood se encuentra frente a los ojos de Candy, unas rosas blancas que Anthony cultivaba.

Terry le dice: ¿Te pasa algo esposa pecosa?.. ¿Por qué estas así?, tenemos que entrar a la casa para visitar al abuelo William.

-Déjame aquí un momento, están hermosas esas rosas blancas, anda tú con nuestros hijos a visitar al abuelo William, necesito estar en este hermoso lugar, quiero contemplar ese jardín- dijo Candy.

-Está bien- dijo Terry,

Terry, dejo a su esposa y se llevó a sus hijos a la casa del abuelo.

En ese momento Candy, estaba sola, recorrió el jardín, sintió fuerte latidos de su corazón, la emoción se embarga y el aroma de las rosas, le hizo recordar hermosos recuerdos de su vida que paso al lado de Anthony, su fiel amigo, su primer amor.

Candy se dijo a si misma:

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, apenas ayer era una niña y hoy ya soy una mujer, el tiempo pasado no volverá, pero deja en mi hermosas vivencias, algunas felices, algunas dolorosas, pero, ¿quizás como hubiera sido mi historia, sino hubiera vivido esas cosas?, ¿qué sería de mi sin esos lindos recuerdos?, ¿cómo habría sido mi vida si no hubiera conocido a mi primer amor de niña? Esos pensamientos recorrían por la mente de Candy, de los recuerdos de su primer amor- aún te extraño, y al mirar esas hermosas rosas blancas, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan en su rostro, recordándolo a Anthony, Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aún me duele tu ausencia Anthony, No hay día en que no te recuerde, siempre estas presente en mi mente y corazón.

Como olvidar cada uno de los momentos vividos contigo, si gracias a ti conocí la ilusión de ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor, porque tú fuiste mi primer amor, el primer chico de la cual me enamore.

Candy cerro los ojos y pudo verlo, sentado sobre el pilar del portal de las rosas, sonriendo y pidiéndole que deje de llorar y con el sólo hecho de verlo pude olvidar mis tristezas para encontrar la paz y la alegría a tu lado.

Inolvidable cada momento a tu lado.

Mi amado Anthony con tu corazón lleno de bondad recuerdo aun como me hiciste sentir segura, querida y especial a tu lado, Y cuando sentía que ya no podía más con mis penas, aparecías y me dabas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Aún recuerdo como disfrutaba el amor que sentía por ti cuando cultivabas tus hermosas rosas. Y como agradecer el regalo que me diste al crear una rosa especialmente para mí y a la cual le pusiste mi nombre: "Dulce Candy".

Te quise tanto mi amado Anthony y disfruto mucho al estar aquí, sintiendo tu presencia entre las rosas, como si tú estuvieras vivo.

En ese momento una persona especial se aparece ante ella, le dice:

-Mi amada Candy, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto alguien especial ante las espaldas de ella.

Candy conocía esa voz, no podía creer quien le estaba hablando, ¿Esa voz conozco?, se decía una y otra vez, ¿Es la voz de Anthony?, pero no puede ser, en ese momento Candy volteo a ver quién le hablaba.

Candy se sorprendió, al mirar a Anthony frente a ella, las lágrimas cubrían en su rostro de emoción por verlo otra vez, después de su muerte, se apareció como un ángel.

-Anthony... ¿realmente eres tú?- dijo Candy con una dulce sonrisa.

Candy no podía creer quien estaba ahí parado, lo miro fijamente y no podía creer que estaba parado

-¡Candy, mi dulce Candy, que es mucho más linda cuando ríe que cuando llora! Hacía mucho tiempo que quería verte...hablar contigo.-No dejo de sorprenderme por tenerte tan cerca- dijo Anthony.

-Esto es un sueño...- dijo Candy.

-Si Candy, es un sueño...sólo de esta forma puedo hablar contigo.- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

-Anthony….- dijo Candy y sus lágrimas estaban por salir

En ese momento Anthony toma el rostro de Candy, entre sus manos, le regalo la más tierna de sus miradas.

-Candy, no debes llorar nuca...recuerda siempre que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- Le dijo con una tierna caricia en su rostro.- Yo...estoy bien y me siento feliz de ver que te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuviste que enfrentar, saliste victoriosa, encontraste el amor y has formado una linda familia.

-Anthony, no sé qué decirte…yo estoy muy emocionada por tenerte frente a mí, recuerda siempre e fuiste una persona especial para mí – dijo Candy tocándole su lindo rostro.

-No digas nada... siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, he seguido cada uno de tus pasos, he presenciado cada una de tus alegrías y he sufrido cada vez que has derramado una lágrima, deseando poder estar contigo para consolarte. Pero también he visto que has contado con la presencia de grandes amigos Annie, Patty, Archie, Stear, Tom, que te han ayudado a salir de tus tristezas y estoy muy agradecido con Terry por haber borrado la tristeza que había en tu alma a causa de mi partida.

-Anthony...yo nunca me he olvidado de ti, fuiste el primer chico que ame, a pesar que me enamore una vez más, siempre te recuerdo y estas en un lugar especial de mi corazón.-afirmó Candy.

-Lo sé Candy...sé que me guardas en un lugar especial de tu corazón.- le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.-además me siento feliz que hayas formado una hermosa familia al lado de tu esposo, me siento feliz que hayas encontrado nuevamente el amor.

-Gracias Anthony, yo también me siento feliz de verte de nuevo frente a mi.- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Anthony le miró fijamente a Candy y se acerca lentamente hacia ella y le da un beso su mejilla, tal como lo hizo en el pasado.

-Candy quiero pedirte que seas feliz, no permitas que nada se interponga en tu felicidad, cuida de tu familia y mantén esa armonía que has creado a tu alrededor, sobre todo nunca dejes ir a Terry, lucha por el siempre.

-Anthony, ¿podré verte otra vez?-pregunto.

-No porque vivo en el cielo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre cuidare de ti, Te amé desde niño, te amare toda mi vida, siempre recordare todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo único que te puedo decir es que siempre seas feliz, que nunca llores y recuerdes siempre que para mí, que eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

-Anthony… ¡Te quiero tanto!

-¡Y yo a ti Candy... y yo a ti, no solo te quiero, sino te amo y te amare siempre, cuidare de ti y para que siempre seas feliz!

-Gracias Anthony- dijo Candy, con una linda sonrisa.

Anthony y Candy se abrazaron fuertemente y Candy sintió como él acaricia su cabello.

Candy no puedo más y las lágrimas que había tratado de contener, comienzan a llorar, mientras le escucho decir en un susurro.

-¡Gracias Candy por no olvidarte de mí! -Es tiempo de regresar al cielo...- le dijo Anthony y Candy comienza a caminar hacia el portal de las rosas, el mismo portal donde lo vio por primera vez. Y le dice -Candy... ¡cuídate mucho y se feliz al lado de tu esposo!-Alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la bruma lo cubra por completo, te regalo esa rosa blanca para que siempre me recuerdes, guárdalo con mucho cariño.

Candy toma la rosa en su mano y le dice:

-Te lo prometo, guardare esa rosa con mucho cariño...adiós Anthony...

En ese momento Anthony desapareció, las lágrimas salían por las mejillas de Candy, sin embargo, ya no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

En ese momento Candy, le canta una canción a su amado Anthony…

_**Aquí estoy tú también**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby**_

_**Esta vez quiero ser**_

_**La luna llena que te espera**_

_**Y te ilumina**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**Sé que no va a suceder**_

_**Pero lo puedo soñar**_

_**Te digo, somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que esta**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma**_

_**Tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel**_

_**Ser solo amigos no es fácil, baby**_

_**Despertar es un dolor**_

_**Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero**_

_**Y aun espero**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel**_

_**Ahora te llevo en la piel**_

_**¿Cuándo se va a terminar**_

_**O cuando se hará realidad?**_

_**Te digo somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que esta**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma**_

_**Te digo somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que esta**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma**_

_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte**_

_**Tanto miedo de no verte más**_

_**Aunque eres mi amigo**_

_**Para algo más**_

_**Este bello secreto**_

_**Mi corazón guardaras**_

_**Todo lo he soñado**_

_**Y era contigo**_

_**Te digo somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que esta**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma**_

_**Te digo somos los dos**_

_**Como el aire que esta**_

_**Flotando libre en la inmensidad**_

_**Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**_

_**Y eres mi ángel de paz**_

_**Déjame volar**_

_**A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar**_

_**Tus alas me llenan el alma**_

_**Aquí estoy tú también**_

_**Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby**_

Después de cantarle la canción, se va a la casa del abuelo William donde estaba su esposo y sus hijos

Terry, al ver a su esposa con una rosa, le dice:

-Por fin te apareces mi amor... ¿Esa hermosa rosa de donde lo sacaste?

-Es una rosa especial para mí, la guardare con mucho cariño

-Esa rosa es hermosa como tú- dijo Terry.

-Gracias Terry, dijo Candy sonriendo.

La dulce Candy, fue capaz de guardar para siempre una rosa blanca, como un recuerdo de su primer amor, el dulce Anthony.

**Fin**

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**¿Cómo están? **_

_**En esta ocasión les comparto éste minific dedicado a Anthony, el cual escribí ya hace un buen tiempo.**_

_**Cómo todas ya lo saben, que Terry Grandchester es mi personaje favorito, mi amor platónico, y todas de mis historias están dedicadas por completo a él. **_

_**No obstante, en mi corazón, guardo en un lugar muy especial al personaje de Anthony, porque fue el primer amor de Candy, como lo entendí en el anime, así que las Anthonifinas me caen bien, no sé si algún día me anime a escribir un anthonific, porque se me hace bien difícil, debido a que soy bien Territana de corazón y amo mucho a mi Terry, por eso escribo puros terrific y me caen bien, las Territanas, el lecho que creo que compartimos los mismos gustos, todos me caen bien, los gustos se respetan, a mí me gusta ser amiga de todos.. **_

_**Y esta historia es un homenaje por la muerte de Anthony dentro de la historia del anime fue algo muy impresionante para mí cuando vi el anime por primera vez. En ese tiempo, era una jovencita de doce años que nunca había vivido la experiencia de perder a un ser querido o un primer amor sublime, y por lo tanto, enfrentarme a ello, aunque fuera solamente un hecho de una historia, fue absolutamente desgarrador, me dolió mucho la muerte de Anthony, un personaje querido para mí y mi familia. **_

_**Debo informar que toda mi familia es Territana, pero menos mi lindo tío Antonio porque es Antonifino, por él, apreciamos mucho al lindo personaje Anthony. **_

_**Para mi corazón mi hermosa amiga pecosa solo tuvo dos amores, el tierno Anthony que murió muy injustamente y el guapo amor Terry, porque así lo entendí en el anime, pero ya los demás chicos**_ **como Albert, Archie, Stear, Tom, Neal**_** no lo acepto en mis fics como pareja de Candy, porque mi corazón y mis gustos son sagrados y eso no lo cambio jamás. **_

_**Soy Territana de corazón, pero aprecio al personaje de Anthony, por eso les pido a las fans de Terry y principalmente a las fans de Anthony que lean este homenaje y aprecien mi gran esfuerzo de ser un homenaje a ese lindo personaje. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia dedicada con mucho cariño al dulce Anthony y estaré muy contenta al saber si les gusto, si me dejan comentarios… **_

Espero que les haya gustado y pues bueno, eso sólo lo sabré si me dejan un review.

…

El próximo minific es: Cisne, historia de amor con Candy y Terry y su hijita Bella y su abuelito Albert, así que no se la pierdan.

Nos vemos pronto...


End file.
